


All I Want Is You

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handyman Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher is So Done, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Milkovich is a Little Shit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Debbie has realized-thanks to her brother pointing it out-her "Hot Lesbian Convict" misses out on another demographic, and decides her brother-in-law could help get her more business. Ian is NOT thrilled with this idea.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729312
Comments: 13
Kudos: 283





	All I Want Is You

"You know, some people aren't gonna be into the "Hot lesbian" part of that." Lip said, watching Debbie as she stopped dead in her tracks. Debbie was pretty confident, so Lip saying this? It caught her off guard; how could someone _not_ be into Debbie? She was fucking hot, after all!

"And why is that?" Debbie asked, rolling her eyes as she caught Ian sliding his hand down Mickey's back, over the swell of the brunette's ass out of the corner of her eye.

"'Cause some people ain't into women." Carl chimed in around a mouthful of cereal.

"I..." Debbie hadn't thought of that; what if a gay man or a woman who was completely straight was looking for someone to do a job around their house? Debbie wouldn't get the business, even if it was just based on them wanting to look at someone they're attracted to. And then it hit her; even if she wasn't attracted to men, she could see that Mickey Milkovich was a good looking man, and he was-currently-unemployed and getting shit about it from Ian. Perfect! "Mickey!" Debbie nearly shouted, causing the brunette man to snap his eyes in her direction. 

"Yeah?" Mickey seemed apprehensive, looking at Debbie with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You know how to use power tools for anything that don't involve stealing?" Debbie asked, causing her girlfriend to laugh.

"I... Yeah? Why?" Mickey was clearly confused, and Ian didn't seem to be following Debbie's logic, either.

"You know how to fix a leak? Replace locks? Shit like that?" Debbie questioned.

"Jesus, yes. What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Mickey groaned, clearly frustrated by his sister-in-law.

"I'll fill out all of the paperwork for your parole officer, you'll get paid, and all I need you to do is be the pretty face and second handyman in the truck." Debbie offered, earning a clenched jaw and glare from Ian.

"Are you _really_ talkin' about pimpin' my fuckin' _husband_ out?!" Ian demanded, angrily.

"He's hot, he's got that whole "tough guy, take not shit" thing goin', and as long as he listens to me and don't steal from the clients he'll have a job. Isn't that what you wanted?" Debbie questioned.

"I-" Ian snapped his jaw shut when Mickey turned to look at him, muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"She got a point. What? You don't think anyone else is gonna think I'm hot?" Mickey asked, actually looking curious-and a little hurt-at the last part.

"What? No! I mean-" Ian had fucked up, and he saw it in his siblings' faces, the face of his sister's girlfriend, and the face of his husband.

"Ian, man, I'm not into guys and I can tell you Mickey's hot as fuck." Carl said, his face showing no indicator that he was lying.

"He's got a point, Ian; he's got that nice contrast between that dark hair, that pale skin, and those big blue eyes." Tami offered, giving Mickey a small, soft smile.

"No! I _know_ he's hot! I'm fuckin' _married_ to him! Don't you think I know he's hot?" Ian questioned, looking back at his husband with wide eyes. "Mick, you gotta know how fuckin' hot I think you are." Ian said, almost pleading with his husband.

"Hey, Debbie, this is all legal?" Mickey asked without looking away from Ian.

"Absolutely." Debbie replied quickly.

"I'll do it. Anyone asks me to fuck 'em or suck their dicks, though? And I'm out." Mickey decided, walking away before Ian could say anything else to him.

"You fucked up, man." Carl said.

"I know I fucked up!" Ian snapped, storming off to head to work.

"Do I really have to fuckin' do this?" Mickey groaned as Debbie secured the back of his tight tank top with a hair tie, making it appear more like a second skin.

"Hey, I'm sellin' out my looks, you gotta do it, too." Debbie said before moving to start snapping pictures of Mickey with a tool belt slung low on his hips for her second billboard and the other side of her truck.

"I'm not some fuckin' blue steel model Motherfucker." Mickey said, still following each of Debbie's instructions as Debbie continued to snap pictures.

"Yet, these turned out awesome!" Debbie chirped, smiling happily at her brother-in-law. They were going to make a fucking _fortune_ off the combination of Mickey's and her own good looks.

Everytime Ian saw the billboard with his husband's face stamped on it, he was fucking furious; when they got married, Ian thought the days of other people getting to ogle one-or both-of them was over, and now all of Chicago was seeing his husband on a damn billboard! Ian wanted to fucking scream, but Mickey was making decent money, his PO was happy, and Debbie was in love with the business Mickey's beauty was getting her, so what the fuck was Ian supposed to do? "Hey, Milkovich." Mickey greeted his husband as he walked in from a day at work with Debbie, sweaty and ready to relax. Normally, Ian would smile at the greeting, but right now? It was grating his nerves for a very particular reason.

"Where's your ring?" Ian asked, watching as Mickey opened a beer.

"Debs wants people thinkin' they could get me if they keep callin' us." Mickey replied with a smirk and a shrug, taking his wedding band out of his pocket and sliding it back on his finger. "It ain't a problem, though, right? Not like I'm fuckin' hot enough to get attention from anyone but you."

"You know that's not what I meant, Mick." Ian groaned in irritation, cornering Mickey against the counter. "You're fuckin' _gorgeous_ Mickey; you're the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful person I'll ever know. And not 'cause I'm never gonna meet some fuckin' celebrity, but 'cause there's _no one_ who looks better than you, on the fuckin' planet." Ian said, almost begging for forgiveness from the shorter man.

"Think I'm hotter than Nick Jonas?" Mickey asked, both hands sliding up Ian's arms, over his shoulders, and eventually stopping to cradle the redhead's neck.

"He's got nothin' on you, Mick." Ian laughed, leaning forward to kiss Mickey's soft, full lips.

"I'm keepin' the job, though, jealous bitch." Mickey said, softly, carding his fingers, lovingly, through Ian's hair.

"Mick-"

"Like you said, we need money. And workin' with Debbie ain't too bad; couple people stare at my ass while I work, but they see the tattoos and don't try shit." Mickey argued, knowing he was right; he and Ian needed their own home, at some point, and they needed money to make that happen.

"Baby-" Ian was cut off, again, this time by Mickey's lips.

"Hey, even if someone want to look at my ass you're the only one who gets to pound me." Mickey purred, pulling away from Ian and sauntering up the stairs.

"Hey, Ian!" Debbie greeted as she walked into the house with Sandy.

"Anyone tries somethin' with my husband? And you're gonna fuckin' deal with _me._ And I'm a lot scarier than some snobby rich bitches." Ian warned before turning to rush up the stairs to join Mickey in the shower.

Ian had never considered a jealous man, but something about seeing a group of women in their early twenties watching his husband as he replaced a water spout on the side of the house across the street from the Gallagher homestead had Ian ready to jump and claw their damn eyes out.

"Bet he's a fuckin' wild man in bed." One woman said, watching Mickey's arms flexed in with his every movement.

"Oh, you _know_ he's fuckin' kinky; choking, spanking, dirty talk... God, he'd be damn beast once you got him in the sheets." Another woman sighed, dreamily. And, yeah, okay, Mickey _was_ into all of that, but none of those bitches would _ever_ know for themselves.

"Or he's one of those guys who wants to fuckin' worship you." A third woman said with a fucking purr in her voice.

"Okay, everything's ready to go." Mickey said, smirking when he saw Ian standing outside with a cigarette in his left hand. "You can pay Debbie. If you'll excuse me, I'm actually off the clock and wanna get home." Ian smiled as he heard his husband's words. Even if he was jealous, it was-honestly-pretty fucking sexy to see him in business mode. "Hey, there, Firecrotch." Mickey purred, pulling Ian into a kiss in full view of the neighbors who had just been swooning over him.

"Hey, yourself, beautiful." Ian sighed, nuzzling his nose against Mickey's throat. "Still wanna go out, tonight?"

"Fuck yeah, I do; it's fuckin' date night, bitch! Let me take a shower and we can go." Mickey said, swatting Ian's ass as they made their way into the house.

"Mick's fuckin' tripled the amount of calls Debbie gets; people like the look, and he knows what the fuck he's doin'." Sandy praised, knowing it was pissing her girlfriend off that more people have called and requested Mickey when it was _her_ business, but Debbie was pretty impressed with Mickey's work ethic and the speed at which he could-correctly-finish a job, so Sandy knew she'd get over it.

"Yeah, it'd be great if people weren't thinkin' about fuckin' my husband." Ian mumbled, irritability.

"You know I'm not goin' anywhere." Mickey said, affectionately. "Besides, it's mostly women; you think I'm givin' up nine inches for that?"

"Will you two go upstairs and fuck, already?! I'm sick of hearin' you talk about it!" Sandy snapped with an eye roll.

"Good idea." Mickey agreed, grabbing Ian by the arm and dragging him up the stairs with a laugh as Debbie and Sandy groaned.

"Fuck yeah, just like that!" Mickey gasped, the muscles in his legs starting to shake where they were resting on Ian's shoulders as the redhead pounded into him. Ian's hand tightened just enough around Mickey's throat to have the brunette groaning, his back arching off the mattress in pure ecstasy. "Fuck! Shit! _Ian!"_ Mickey shouted, painting both of their stomachs white just before Ian let go, himself. "I don't want anyone else, so stop worryin'." Mickey panted against Ian's lips as they both came down. And-for some reason-Ian completely believed him.


End file.
